Copos de nieve
by IssueRBK
Summary: Semi AU. Los copos de nieve son una realidad maravillosa y mágica de la naturaleza, su simetría y belleza es apreciada por todos, incluso por el príncipe más frío, incluso por Draco Malfoy. Aunque claro, eso es algo que Harry le hizo entender. Los copos de nieve cuentan historias y, en ocasiones especiales, también forman una de ellas.


**Disclaimer:** Así quiera Harry Potter no me pertenece, aunque ya todos lo sabemos porque no tengo la imaginación para formar todo lo que hizo J.K Rowling :'v

 **Título:** Copos de nieve.

 **Summary:** Semi AU. Los copos de nieve son una realidad maravillosa y mágica de la naturaleza, su simetría y belleza es apreciada por todos, incluso por el príncipe más frío, incluso por Draco Malfoy.

Aunque claro, eso es algo que Harry le hizo entender.

Los copos de nieve cuentan historias y, en ocasiones especiales, también forman una de ellas.

 **Notas de la autora:** Una historia que no sé de dónde surgió pero que espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

* * *

Esta historia inicia en un lugar frío y desolado, la nieve cubría todo de un manto blanco que brillaba gracias a la tenue reflexión del sol. En las copas de los pinos apenas y se distinguía la característica tonalidad verdosa, con sus ramas moviéndose ferozmente al compás del viento y su tronco tan rígido y congelado como la persona que emprendía una caminata sin rumbo en medio de la tormenta.

No se detectaba nadie al rededor, y de todas formas no se podría haber notado a ninguno con la cantidad de nieve en movimiento que obstaculizaba la vista.

El paisaje, aunque indistinguible para nuestro protagonista, era de cadenas montañosas embarrotadas con hectáreas de nieve y pinos. Un lago se avistaba en una hoya no muy lejana, y sobre él, se alzaba la increíble construcción de un inmenso castillo que era oculto con recelo por grandes masas de tierra y nevada. Sin embargo, una abertura ubicada justo en medio de una colina permitía el acceso a ese entorno.

A tan solo diez metros de este trecho se encontraba el viajero, que, sin ser consciente, había escogido el rumbo perfecto para localizar el tramo.

— ¿Dónde demonios estoy? —dijo el chico castañeando los dientes y tratando de cubrirse aún más con su túnica de invierno.

El viento helado golpeaba su cara y despeinaba aún más sus cabellos si es que eso era posible; los lentes en lugar de ayudarle le entorpecían la vista puesto que se llenaban de nieve cada tanto y tenía que quitarla con sus dedos envueltos en guantes de piel.

Según él, ya había recorrido una gran distancia desde que apareció en ese lugar, y no entendía qué era aquello que estaba buscando o lo que debía encontrar.

Harry solamente recordaba haber estado disfrutando de una agradable reunión familiar, cuando de pronto, sin previo aviso, se halló en medio de esa tormenta, y gracias a Merlín, con el abrigo y los guantes puestos.

No le funcionó aparicionar, por lo que no le quedó otra opción que caminar con la esperanza de encontrar algo que pueda indicarle dónde se encontraba.

No tenía noción del tiempo, pero intuía que ya era cerca de media hora desde que emprendió rumbo hacia lo desconocido, y se alegró al saber que no había sido en vano, pues, a poca distancia, pudo reconocer una gran ranura de luz en medio de una montaña, casi como un risco partido por la mitad.

Apretó el paso y corrió a adentrarse a esa gruta más que sea para refugiarse de la tormenta. Cuando dejó de sentir el azote de los copos de nieve en su rostro, se detuvo y se dio un momento para inspeccionar el lugar.

Las paredes se cernían en torno suyo formando una estrecha línea que conducía a algún lado; arriba, la cubierta se cerraba de manera inclinada como si fuese una cueva, con la única diferencia de que el techo parecía ser de hielo o cristal en lugar de piedra; el suelo, que al principio estaba cubierto por nieve dejando huella sus pisadas, se iba alzando curvilíneamente hasta formar un camino liso y claro que reflejaba su silueta.

Pensándolo bien, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquello podría tratarse de una especie de pasadizo secreto que descubrió gracias a la bien conocida suerte que lo caracterizaba. Ya más confiado, llegó al otro lado del pasaje y con cierta aprensión echó un vistazo apegándose a un lado de las paredes.

Lo que vio lo dejó con la boca abierta.

Un castillo enorme se erguía en medio de un amplio espacio azulino, era un edificio con más torres y torretas de las que podía contar, mantenía una elegancia y aristocracia incomparables gracias a que todo parecía estar echo de cristal lujoso.

A la salida del pasadizo había una escalera que conducía al lago congelado, hecha del mismo material que el de la cueva y el castillo. Harry bajó los peldaños sin pensar mucho en quién podría vivir ahí. Bien podría tratarse de un rey amable que le explique cómo terminó en ese lugar, o también cabía la posibilidad de que sea un rey malvado que decapitaba a todo aquel que se acercara. Sea como fuere, iba a ir y averiguarlo.

Al descender del último escalón, se dio cuenta de que iba a tener problemas para recorrer la distancia que lo separaba del castillo, esto debido a que no pasaron ni diez segundos en aquel suelo y terminó patinando hacia delante, cayendo estrepitosamente con las piernas hacia arriba, más un duro golpe en la cabeza.

—Mierda—masculló malhumorado.

Con dificultad se puso de pie e intentó continuar con su trayecto. Lo logró, pero para su pesar a un paso más lento que el que tendría un gusarajo dormido.

 **. . .**

Cuando por fin llegó a la entrada de la construcción (Le tomó alrededor de una hora casi) se fijó en la variedad de esculturas de hielo que decoraban una especie de jardín creado con el mismo material. Había dragones, unicornios, hipogrifos, occamys y muchas más criaturas mágicas representadas en aquellas estatuas que se distinguían con un poco de dificultad por detrás de árboles o arbustos congelados.

Harry admitió que aquello sería especialmente cautivante de no ser porque sentía como si sus articulaciones estuvieran perdiendo movilidad por el frío. Esperaba que dentro del castillo fuese más acogedor y la temperatura pase de los doce grados, aunque viendo el material con el que se construyó, las esperanzas se perdían rápidamente.

—Lo único que me falta es que el dichoso rey también esté hecho de hielo.

Agotado y harto de la situación, se plantó frente a las amplías puertas del palacio, tan pulcramente pulidas que le devolvían su imagen tal como un espejo, y llamó tocando con la aldaba en forma de serpiente.

Esperó y esperó, pero nadie salió a recibirlo, tocó más veces consecutivas y nada, así que hastiado le pegó una patada al portón y este se trisó de manera alarmante en aquella esquina.  
Harry se alejó unos pasos, incrédulo, y miró cómo en pocos segundos más, la grieta se extendió hacia la parte superior y terminó por quebrantar toda la estructura.

Bien, si por suerte el rey no acostumbraba decapitar a todos sus visitantes, ya tenía razones para hacerlo.

Aún con todo, decidió entrar. Ya le explicaría a quien sea que residiera allí, que estaba muriendo de frío y tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas. Eso si es que realmente había alguien, pues todo parecía estar desierto.

La imagen que lo recibió fue la de muchos pasillos que tenían armaduras y más animales mágicos adornándolo, también distinguía cuadros que variaban solamente en tonalidades azul y blanco, pero se entendía el bosquejo. No parecía hacer tanto frío como en el exterior y lo agradeció infinitamente.

Tomó uno de los pasillos adyacentes y caminó tratando de encontrar algo que le fuera útil o le brindara información, sin caer en cuenta de los cuchicheos entre cuadros que dejaba tras suyo.

—Si por lo menos tuviera mi varita—suspiró.

Había cientos de habitaciones que no podía abrir, y aunque tenía la tentación de patearlas, quiso esperar hasta asegurarse de que allí realmente no vivía nadie.

Caminó otro poco y curioseó un florero con esculturas de tulipanes dentro, pero resultó que contenía agua, líquido el cual ahora yacía en el suelo y en la tela de su túnica.

—Agh, lo que me faltaba ¿Quién les pone agua a flores de hielo? —bramó dejando el objeto de vuelta en el mueble donde lo encontró, el siguiente paso era seguir andando, pero tristemente fracasó al resbalar con el piso mojado que de por sí ya era bastante escurridizo.

De vuelta con dolor de cabeza y las piernas arriba, escuchó pasos que venían en su dirección, por lo que se reincorporó rápido, pero a media proeza terminó fallando estrepitosamente y cayendo esta vez con el trasero en el frío y húmedo suelo.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo levantó los ojos hacia la figura posicionada en frente suyo.

— ¿Tú rompiste mi puerta?

Era un hombre, su voz arrastraba las palabras y su palidez combinaba con todo el lugar. Llevaba una túnica elegante fabricada con lo que parecía ser una tela de seda azul y blanca, los detalles y bordados brillaban tanto como el cristal del castillo.

—Yo...bueno, estaba...

—Te pregunté si rompiste mi puerta.

Harry miró los rasgos puntiagudos, nariz perfilada y ojos indescifrables, y no pudo mentir.

—Sí.

El rubio enarcó una ceja y lo observó imperturbable.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tenía frío.

Harry sabía que sentado en el suelo mojado debía de dar una aspecto lamentable y ridículo. Y eso no le importaría de no ser por la escrupulosa presencia que el otro imponía con su traje elegante y excelente postura.

—Tenías frío...—repitió con una mueca—. Mi castillo no es una posada. Así que vete.

Luego de decir eso, el hombre dio la vuelta y se apartó hasta perderse al doblar una esquina de los tantos pasillos que los rodeaban.

Permaneció todavía en el piso, sentado en silencio, y entonces escuchó:

—No le hagas caso, querido—dijo una señora desde un cuadro al final de unas escaleras empinadas que daban directo al rellano donde él se encontraba—Él no ha recibido visitas en muchos, muchos años.

Harry parpadeó y se levantó sin apartar la vista de la pintura hecha en hielo.

—Quiere decir... ¿Que no hay nadie más en el castillo?

—Me temo que solo somos un montón de cuadros y nuestro príncipe los que habitamos el palacio, cariño—lamentó la mujer juntando las manos, y al instante agregó—: al menos por el momento, pero no tienes por qué irte. Ven, detrás de mi retrato hay habitaciones que puedes ocupar, me imagino que estarás muy cansado y con frío.

Asintiendo, empezó a subir uno por uno los peldaños sosteniéndose fuertemente del barandal que los escoltaba en caso de que el liso suelo de hielo decida querer tener su compañía de nuevo. El vaho que provocaba su aliento era notorio en el aire cada vez que exhalaba por el poco esfuerzo físico que hacía.

—No muchos han logrado llegar hasta aquí ¿Qué te trajo a estos lares, querido? —la mujer parecía ser propensa a utilizar apelativos cariñosos.

Harry suspiró al mismo tiempo que el lienzo se abría y le daba paso a un túnel.

—Desearía saberlo.

 **. . .**

A la mañana siguiente despertó envuelto en su capa de viaje y otras telas finas de color blancuzco que la verdad no hacían mucho para soportar la baja temperatura; el colchón de la cama era algo sólido que seguramente no había sido usado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero al menos no se sintió como dormir en un gran trozo de roca.

Sin incorporarse volvió a chequear la instancia como lo había hecho el día anterior antes de caer rendido. El cuarto era amplio y tenía cuatro camas más, con doseles semitransparentes, su propio dosel parecía ser un conjunto de copos de nieve agrupados estratégicamente para formar una cortina, y no mentiría diciendo que eso era un detalle insignificante.

Junto a su cama se hallaba un buró hecho de hielo, lo asumió así por el frío extremo que proyectaba con tan solo un toque de su mano desnuda, abrió uno de sus cajones con curiosidad y extrajo de él un viejo pergamino congelado. Al querer abrirlo, le fue imposible puesto que si lo hacía terminaría rompiéndose, por lo que solo pudo ojear unas cuantas palabras que se podían entrever en el doblado:

...ce frío, pero ya me acostumbré...

...crear hielo...

...copos de nieve en el bosque...

...vuelven?

Dejó lo que parecía ser una carta a un lado, y al no entender el contenido no le tomó mayor importancia, aunque aún así le intrigaba, pero no tenía varita para realizar ni un simple hechizo de calefacción.

Con pesar se apoyó en sus codos y buscó a tientas sus lentes bajo la almohada, estos estaban empañados y tuvo que soplar sobre ellos y después limpiar con la tela de su túnica para poder ver bien. Una vez se los colocó, tomó entre sus dedos el dosel apreciándolo a ojo crítico, luego volvió su atención al mueble para buscar si en otros cajones hallaría algo, pero los encontró totalmente vacíos.

Se levantó sin tener ánimos, se calzó los zapatos y dio una vuelta al dormitorio chequeando los demás muebles. No encontró nada, así que salió y revisó el resto de las puertas del pasillo en el que estaba, encontrando solamente más habitaciones con cinco camas en cada una. Volvió sobre sus pasos y esta vez sí se encaminó a las escaleras de caracol que lo habían llevado hasta allí.

En ese lugar había una especie de recibidor antes de las habitaciones y justo después de pasar por el cuadro; era un sitio bastante elegante con sofás acolchados, aunque tiesos, también tenía esculturas de flores en macetas y la estatua de hielo de un gran león levantado sobre sus patas traseras justo en medio de las dos ventanas que daban hacia el exterior. Caía en cuenta de todo ese panorama ahora, ya que cuando llegó apenas y le dio una miradita.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste? —preguntó uno de los cuadros que adornaban las paredes. En su lienzo se mostraba a una chica de cabello encrespado que lo miraba cordialmente, aunque no podía definir exactamente su imagen puesto que los colores solo oscilaban entre blanco y variedades de azul.

—Eh, bien—contestó tratando de ser cortés.

—¿Seguro? Aquí hace un frío de los mil demonios—habló otro cuadro de un chico que parecía tener pecas, abrazándose a sí mismo y simulando temblar.

—Tú no puedes sentir frío, Ron—le respondió el retrato femenino, aparentemente acostumbrada a esa clase de comentarios.

Harry se acercó un poco más a los bosquejos para leer su inscripción tallada en hielo.

 _Hermione Granger, profesora de transformaciones._

 _Ron Weasley, profesor de Criaturas Mágicas._

—Son profesores.

—Fuimos—corrigió la pintura de la mujer llamada Hermione.

—Ya no lo somos desde que...—el tipo de nombre Ron cortó su frase de forma abrupta—Bueno, no era muy interesante de todos modos. Solo enseñábamos a un estudiante—se encogió de hombros tratando de restarle importancia, pero a pesar de eso Hermione seguía mirándolo con un claro reproche remarcado en sus ojos azul oscuro.

Harry no reparó en ello y continuó buscando respuestas— ¿Hay más de ustedes?

—Sí, Neville, que era el profesor de Herbología, suele ocupar ese cuadro de allá—Ron apuntó hacia una esquina—Pero supongo que fue a visitar a Luna; otro retrato que está en una sala distinta. Nosotros podemos movernos como se nos plazca mientras sea dentro de una pintura—entonces, el hombre se traspasó al cuadro de Hermione, empujándola en el proceso— ¿Lo ves?

Asintió y se le ocurrió preguntar—: ¿Quién era su estudiante?

Estando dentro del mismo marco, ambos retratos se dirigieron una incómoda mirada dudosa, pero al final debieron decidir contarle porque la mujer dijo—: El príncipe.

— ¿Príncipe? —se extrañó Harry haciendo memoria de la conversación que mantuvo con la mujer de los apelativos cariñosos— ¿Se refieren al rubio?

— ¿Hablaste con él? —se sorprendió Ron— ¿Y no estás congelado? Vaya, eso es un nuevo récord.

— ¿Qué?

—Bueno—intervino la del cabello enmarañado—No es que el príncipe sea precisamente malo y congele a todo el que se acerque. Más bien, todos los caballeros que han logrado llegar, buscan apropiarse del castillo por la fuerza, y el príncipe no ve de otra que congelarlos. Él es muy bueno con el hielo.

—Sí, lo noté—recalcó con obviedad—. Miren, yo no vine para apropiarme de nada, ni siquiera termino de entender qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí.

— ¿Y cómo fue que llegaste?

—No lo sé, simplemente me aparecí, había una tormenta, y un pasadizo...

— ¿Y solo llegaste sin más? Quiero decir ¿Pasaste la tierra de los dragones, el lago sin fin y el laberinto con la esfinge? —le preguntó Ron.

—No vi ninguna de esas cosas—respondió.

Mirándolo incrédulo, Ron comentó: — Si que tienes suerte, amigo.

Bufó—No lo creo ¿De qué me sirve estar aquí? ¿En verdad no hay nadie con quien pueda hablar aparte del dichoso príncipe y sus cuadros? Sin ofender—se apresuró a añadir.

—No te preocupes—lo tranquilizó Hermione—. Si es cierto lo que dices, de seguro no debes saber qué es lo que hace tan especial a este castillo—Harry negó—Te lo explicaré: Este lugar es tan codiciado porque quien lo habite puede llegar a vivir siglos, y los enfermos de gravedad logran curarse sin importar si su enfermedad es mortal, lo mismo pasa con los heridos.

El pelinegro lució sinceramente sorprendido— ¿Quiere decir...que yo...?

La chica pareció adivinar lo que diría y negando con la cabeza, aclaró—: Para ser prácticamente inmortal debes quedarte aquí, cuidando del castillo. Son sus cristales y magia los que otorgan el poder de alargar la vida.

—Entonces, el príncipe...

Una expresión de tristeza se apropió del rostro femenino—El príncipe ha vivido por tanto tiempo y sabe más que ningún otro, eso te lo aseguro. No solo nosotros hemos ayudado en perfeccionar sus conocimientos. Cada estatua y retrato posee una materia específica, pero con los años no hubo más que podamos enseñarle. La vida en el castillo es muy triste, pero él no puede librarse de su deber mientras no llegue ningún otro al cual él crea digno de reinar sus tierras.

— ¿Tierras? pero...no hay nada .

Esta vez Ron aportó—Eso es lo que tú crees. Llegaste cuando el sol aún no se ocultaba y después te quedaste dormido, no lograste ver el pueblo.

— ¿Qué? ¿El pueblo? —repitió asombrado.

—Sí. Solo salen en las noches porque el sol los lastima...o derrite. Están hechos de hielo.

Para ser sinceros, aquello no lo tomó por sorpresa—Pero el castillo también está hecho de hielo.

—Si, pero ya fue antes protegido por varios hechizos de los reyes, con los pobladores no pudieron hacer lo mismo puesto que siempre están en movimiento, en cambio aquí la construcción es estática. Dicen que ellos fueron los primeros humanos en llegar y congelar el lago para construir su palacio. Pero como se aburrían, decidieron crear vida con su magia y es así como se formó el pueblo junto con nosotros—terminó Hermione, condescendiente.

—Entiendo...—concluyó, sin embargo...— ¿Qué pasó con los reyes?

—Bueno, ellos...—Ron se rascó el cuello y miró a Hermione como pidiéndole permiso, ella asintió, no del todo segura—después de tener a Dr..., a su hijo, esperaron a que creciera (Lo cual duró más o menos 700 años) y apenas cuando parecía un niño de la edad de 7, ellos se marcharon diciendo que irían a buscar a otros que se encarguen de cuidar el castillo para cederles su legado. Pero nunca volvieron.

Por alguna razón Harry recordó el pergamino en la mañana—Entonces él ha estado solo desde entonces, con razón es tan huraño.

—No taaan solo. Tiene a su pueblo. Aunque puede ser que el hecho de ser el único humano lo haya afectado—admitió el bosquejo de la mujer.

—Y aún peor si sus semejantes solo llegan para partirle el cuello—el chico del retrato hizo un gracioso gesto con su dedo pulgar recorriéndole la garganta.

Dando por finalizada la plática, el pelinegro comentó de manera desinteresada—Bueno, tengo hambre así que debería...

—No es cierto—le dijo Hermione.

— ¿Cómo? —replicó un poco brusco.

—No puedes tener hambre—continuó ella— ¿No te lo dije? El lugar te hace prácticamente inmortal y te cura de todo mal, por lo que comer o beber ya no son cosas fundamentales. Aunque claro, supongo que es difícil acostumbrarse—concedió.

—Descuida, siempre puedes masticar hielo o copos de nieve. He visto al príncipe hacerlo muchas veces—Ron le regaló una sonrisa comprensiva y posó su mano en el hombro de la chica, a la cual pasaba por una cabeza en porte—Y en cuanto al agua, eres mago ¿no? Podrías...

—No tengo varita.

—Oh.

Harry no sé mostró complacido, pero se despidió de ambos cuadros y luego pasó por el retrato de la señora gorda, contestándole que había dormido magníficamente, y que en ese momento iría por unos copos de nieve (Por más extraño que eso suene).

Bajó la escalinata de cristal y se mantuvo un rato en el pasillo pensando en qué dirección tomar. Al final se decidió por seguir a la derecha y empezó a caminar.

El vaho que producía su respiración era tenue, pero aun así estaba presente, lo que significaba que el frio no había cesado, pero extrañamente ya no lo sentía tan fuerte como el día anterior, se debería tal vez al haber llegado en medio de una tormenta con ropas húmedas; o también a que todo lo que le haya contado Hermione sea cierto.

Y pensándolo con mayor detenimiento, toda esa historia era bastante confusa ¿Un pueblo de hielo que solo salía en las noches? ¿Un príncipe inmortal? ¿Alimentarse de hielo y copos de nieve?

Cualquiera diría que en el mundo de la magia ya nada podría ser sorprendente, pero mentiría si digiera que ya había escuchado algo semejante.

Y por sobre todo ¿Qué hacía él allí?

Haciéndose esa pregunta llegó a un salón grande y amplio, en donde cuatro mesas gigantescas se agrupaban cerca, mientras que, en la parte frontal, una sola se alineaba frente a una única silla, todas elaboradas con hielo y detalles de cristal; en todo el lugar Harry contó doce árboles navideños, y aunque sin color, bastante brillosos y decorados con objetos tallados en forma de campanas, hadas, estrellas, y en la punta un reluciente copo de nieve con distinta forma en cada copa.

Unos ruidos lo trajeron de su estupor y se dio cuenta que la mesa de enfrente no estaba vacía, en su silla yacía sentado el mismo hombre que lo recibió, y el cual aparentemente era el ''príncipe'', comiendo en un plato con cubiertos y con un vaso a un lado. No podía distinguir bien dichos objetos debido a la distancia considerable y a su problema de vista, pero intuía (y no sin razón) de qué material estarían hechos, tanto la vajilla como los alimentos.

Y se halló en un dilema ¿Ir o no ir hasta la mesa?

Se iba a sentir estúpido si regresaba sus pasos solo porque el dichoso príncipe estaba allí, pero por otra parte no sabría qué hacer o decir una vez estando cerca del otro.

Carraspeó.

El príncipe paró su labor con algo parecido a un tenedor en la mano y levantó la cabeza. Mantuvo minúsculos segundos su mirada en Harry y luego continuó comiendo.

Será un...

El pelinegro frenó el insulto en su cabeza y decidió aproximarse. Admitía que el rubio no era de su agrado a causa de su actitud tan petulante que mostró la primera vez, eso y su manera de ser tan ¿Fría?

Como sea, se plantó en la mesa frente a él y dijo:

—No vine a matarte.

Bien, quizá debió comenzar con un _buenos días_ primero.

El príncipe lo observó enarcando una ceja, su porte aristocrático no menguó en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando, con los ojos aún clavados en él, llevó un copo de nieve a su boca.

—Quise decir...escuché que los que llegan aquí es para ser inmortales y esas cosas, pero yo no...no me interesa... Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que hago aquí—concluyó bajando los hombros como si se estuviera resignando.

Con la majestuosidad de un rey, el rubio tomó su copa y esta al instante se llenó con un líquido transparente, lo bebió y se dio su tiempo para devolver el objeto a la mesa antes de hablar:

— ¿Agua? —ofreció.

Al inicio no comprendió la pregunta, pero después asintió (tal vez con demasiada efusividad) y casi al instante una silla lo empujó contra el mueble de hielo, obligándolo a sentarse, y una copa apareció surgiendo de un remolino de viento helado, todo esto proveniente del sujeto rubio que no había hecho más que mover grácilmente sus dedos.

Harry miró su copa y está ya estaba llena hasta poco más de la mitad con agua cristalina, se la llevó a la boca y probó. En el siguiente sorbo bebió todo de un solo trago.

—Ya sabrás que aquí no es necesario ingerir alimentos ¿No?

Relamiéndose los labios asintió mirando su copa que volvió a rellenarse mágicamente e ingirió el contenido con exagerada rapidez.

— ¿Dónde pasaste la noche? —escuchó.

—Dentro del retrato de la señora, dama...—trató de contestar mientras se limpiaba una gota que escurría por su barbilla.

—En los dormitorios resguardados por la dama gorda. Ya veo...

—Si, y otros retratos que se hallaban dentro me explicaron cómo funcionaba en lugar. Ron y Hermione—especificó.

Ante esto, el semblante del hombre pareció endurarse-— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron?

Harry no estuvo seguro de responder, lo menos que quería era meter a los cuadros en problemas, puesto que estos le habían caído bastante bien—Me contaron sobre el castillo, y que quien lo habite se vuelve inmortal, también dijeron que en las noches hay un pueblo y que no ha habido otro humano en mucho tiempo...

El contrario asintió y se puso de pie—Así es, y no necesito que haya ninguno, así que mientras más pronto te vayas, mejor.

Antes de que pueda marcharse, Harry lo detuvo— ¡Espera!

El rubio le lanzó una mirada indicándole que tenía su atención.

Maldiciendo su impulsividad, el pelinegro preguntó dispuesto a zacear su curiosidad: — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Y si algo jamás olvidaría Harry Potter, es la fiera mirada decidida que le dedicó el príncipe, y que, en ese entonces, lo paralizó—Soy Draco Malfoy, y yo gobierno estas tierras.

. . .

—Tienes que admitir que fue bastante condescendiente. Créeme, en otras circunstancias no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. Supongo que andaba de buen humor.

—Uy si, desbordaba alegría—ironizó Harry, recostado de espaldas en un sillón raramente acolchonado mientras escuchaba a Ron (O más bien su retrato) hablar.

—Bueno, pero el que no te haya hecho estatua es una buena señal, quizá le agradas—insistió el lienzo.

—Creo que pudo haber sido por cualquier razón menos por que le agrade—bufó—Aunque después de estar sólo tantos años es comprensible que se muestre tan...

— ¿Frío? —burló Ron.

Harry soltó una pequeña risa y después preguntó— ¿Dónde está Hermione?

—Oh—el hombre del cuadro miró la otra pintura que estaba vacía—supongo que habría ido a dar una vuelta al castillo, o a hablar con el retrato de Cho, ella está en la misma sala que Luna. Pero mira—con su dedo trazado, señaló una esquina—Neville ya volvió. ¡Eh, Neville! —el sujeto en la otra punta de la habitación parecía recién estar despertando— ¡Neville, ven! aquí está el tipo del que te hablé.

El trazo del otro hombre caminó hasta el filo de su cuadro y luego apareció dentro del marco del de Hermione— ¿Qué? ¿qué tipo? —dijo con somnolencia.

—Mira, él es Harry, dice que apareció aquí de la nada, sin pasar por los dragones, el lago y el laberinto ¿Y adivina qué? ¡Conoció al príncipe y no ha sido congelado!

El sujeto llamado Neville asintió por inercia mientras se restregaba un ojo, luego pareció reaccionar— ¿Eh? ¿No lo conge...? ¡Un humano! —aparentemente recién había reparado en la presencia de Harry, quien solo levantó la mano como saludo— ¡Cielos! ¿Dices que habló con el príncipe? ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo? —lo abordó directamente, estando ya más lúcido.

—Eh, nada. Solo me dio un vaso con agua y me dijo que me fuera.

—Sí, eso es típico de Drac...quiero decir, del príncipe—se corrigió Ron.

—No importa, ya me dijo su nombre, se llama Draco ¿No?

Ambos retratos se miraron de una forma que no supo identificar y después solo asintieron.

—Como sea, iré a dormir, en la noche quiero estar despierto para ver el pueblo.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Te presentarás en la aldea? —preguntó Neville, incrédulo.

—Si ¿Por?

—Bueno...—titubeó—No digo que el príncipe te congelé, pero no creo que le haga mucha gracia.

—Sospecho que a él nada le hace gracia—soltó. Y con esas últimas palabras, subió la escalinata en espiral y se adentró en la habitación.

. . .

Un lejano murmullo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. El frío aún se sentía en las plantas de sus pies; empezaba en sus dedos y finalizaba en su talón, mientras el resto del cuerpo dejaba pasar el ambiente gélido como un vago recuerdo de poco interés. En el sonido a la distancia podía escuchar voces y pasos, al igual que objetos de cristal chocando unos con otros. Y se levantó.

Más activo de lo que esperaba, fue consciente del lugar y su deseo por salir al exterior para conocer a los pobladores. Así que rápido calzó sus zapatos y tomó su abrigo, quizá ya no lo necesitaba en absoluto, pero actuaba mediante la fuerza de la costumbre.

Antes de abandonar la habitación, se dio un momento para observar el lago congelado desde una de las ventanas, y lo que encontró fue definitivamente distinto; para empezar, no había lago, o si lo había, casi ni se notaba por la cantidad de casitas y adoquines que tenía sobre él. Además, si te enfrascabas en el aparente entorno clásico de la aldea, o dejabas de observar por momentos las montañas cubiertas de nieve, te olvidabas completamente que te hallas sobre un lago y piensas que estás sobre una superficie plana con baldosas degradadas en tonos azules.

El conjunto de viviendas no otorgaba una imagen definida debido a la distancia, pero eso tampoco las convertía en manchas borrosas. Había una luminiscencia entre turquesa y jade que resultaba bastante hipnótica y atrayente, y era aquella la que envolvía el rústico estilo de la aldea, una donde no se hallaba una sola casa que poseyera más de dos pisos.

Sin retener las ansias de abordar el sitio, Harry emprendió una carrera hacia la salida de la habitación y después del castillo. Al llegar allí encontró las grandes puertas con aldabas de serpiente abiertas de par en par, aparentemente dando paso libre a cualquiera que desease entrar, sin embargo, nadie rondaba ni remotamente cerca.

Al traspasar el lumbral lo primero que notó fue la ausencia de las estatuas de animales en el jardín, ahora este estaba solo adornado con manzanos que aparentaban ser auténticos pero perdurando eternamente en la época invernal, y sus frutos no eran nada más que hielo adoptando la forma del cultivo. También le parecía observar diversos matorrales con flores distintas, y si se adentraba más a un costado derecho, seguramente llegarían a una fuente rodeada de lo que parecían rosales si la vista no le fallaba (Eso porque, o los lentes estaban haciendo un buen trabajo, o la magia del lugar contribuía con sus ojos). En cambio, por el lado derecho, se iban acumulando los árboles hasta formar un pequeño bosque que se extendía hasta la parte trasera del castillo, y de donde provenían algunos aullidos de animales, seguramente allí es a donde irían cuando estos no estaban escoltando la entrada al palacio en forma de estatuas.

Terminó de cruzar el tramo y al final de éste solo estaba la capa de hielo que cubría el lago, era un amplio espacio que lo separaba de las casas y las luces ubicadas casi al otro extremo, por lo que, recordando el tiempo que se demoró la primera vez que pisó aquel suelo, intentó con un método distinto...

— ¡Diantres! —exclamó cuando estuvo a punto de caer, creía que patinando se le descomplicarían las cosas, pero eso solo resultaría si él fuese un buen patinador.

. . .

Entre trompicones y caídas llegó a su destino. Era más hermoso de cerca.

Por sobre todo estaba la intensidad de luz turquesa y jade que se esparcía en todo el lugar como un brillo natural; en el cielo, a consecuencia de este reflejo, se proyectaban ondas de colores, como una aurora boreal esplendorosamente cercana. Y eso tan solo hablando de la iluminación, pues las casas y demás objetos que decoraban las construcciones, eran totalmente mágicas, y no solo por estar hechas de hielo y cristal, sino más bien por el dinamismo con el que estaban elaboradas: algunas tenían paredes con diversas estructuras, ya sean labradas con pequeños detalles sobresaliendo de la planitud que bailaban o se movían como patinando sobre la superficie; y otras (las más bonitas a decir verdad) mostraban historias en sus muros, relatando mediante imágenes dócilmente dibujadas, cientos de cuentos que a él le resultaban conocidos.

Admirado con todo esto, se adentró completamente al sitio, porque desde ese lugar solo lograba vislumbrar una porción y le parecía que más al centro la luz incrementaba.

Cuando pasó cerca de una casa con jardín, advirtió a una figura femenina recogiendo una cosecha de plantas traslúcidas. Ella notó su presencia y le sonrió, sosteniendo un cesto con lo que parecían zanahorias de cristal. La mujer parecía genuinamente humana, sus rasgos se trazaban como a cualquier chica e incluso lucía bonita, pero el mismo color que dominaba todo el lugar, le indicaba que no era como él, sino más bien una pulcra estatua de hielo, celeste y blanca en los sitios correspondientes, inclusive había puntos azules sobre la blanca tez de su cara, luciendo como si fuesen pecas.

—Eres igual que el príncipe—le dijo la ¿chica?

— ¿Eh?

La muchacha rio y miró hacia la dirección que había tomado Harry—Vas a verlo ¿No es verdad?

No sabía de lo que hablaba, pero todavía perplejo como estaba, solo atinó a asentir.

—Espera, iré contigo—como si nada, dejó el cesto en el piso y se deshizo del delantal que llevaba puesto, luego abrió la verja que los separaba y se postró junto a Harry—Soy Ginny ¿Vienes?

—Aha, sí. Soy Harry—le tendió la mano.

Ella aceptó el gesto y partieron al centro del pueblo.

Una vez allí, Harry, que creía ya no poder estar más sorprendido, se equivocó al descubrir que el lugar podía ser aún más bello y por mucho, o así distinguía a la plaza donde la mayor parte de las personas de hielo patinaban al melodioso ritmo de una tonada de piano, un piano que era tocado por nada más y nada menos que Draco.

—El príncipe toca muy bien ¿No lo crees? —la voz de Ginny lo espabiló y apartó los ojos del rubio tocando el piano para ver como la chica se alejaba y empezaba a patinar igual que el resto de las personas que yacían tan concentradas en su actividad y no se daban cuenta de su presencia.

Eso hasta que la música paró.

Todos detuvieron lo que hacían para ver extrañados al príncipe, y después girar sus cabezas sincronizadamente para ver lo que veía su majestad.

Harry sintió como si se congelara en su lugar (irónicamente) al sentir todas esas miradas clavadas en él.

Sin embargo, lo único que en verdad lo desestabilizaba, era esperar la siguiente acción del rubio.

—Él...—empezó el susodicho dirigiéndose a todo el pueblo—se quedará por un tiempo en el castillo.

Los jadeos de sorpresa a su alrededor no fueron nada comparado con lo Harry sintió.

—Preséntate—le ordenó poniéndose de pie de su lugar junto al piano.

Tragando saliva, Harry obedeció—S-soy Harry...Harry Potter.

Hubo un breve silencio y luego vinieron los aplausos y los vítores, continuo a eso, con un chasquido de los dedos de Draco, la música empezó a sonar por arte de magia.

El pelinegro se concentró en el príncipe patinando hacia él y dejando un rastro de humo escarchado a cada pie que asentaba, como si volara sobre el hielo en lugar de solo patinar. La imagen era hipnótica y tan...rara.

—Tú vienes conmigo—le susurró por lo bajo cuando estuvo cerca y lo tomó de un brazo arrastrándolo por donde vino, cosa que le resultaba convenientemente fácil puesto que sus pies resbalaban y él no podía poner resistencia. Maldita la hora en la que decidió que aprender a patinar no era importante.

—Oye, suéltame, puedo solo—objetó tratando de zafarse, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un vergonzoso resbalón que por poco los tira a ambos.

—Yo creo que no.

Harry no replicó.

Así continuaron hasta llegar de vuelta al tramo que conducía hacia el castillo. Draco se detuvo y lo soltó impulsándolo bruscamente hacia el frente provocando que cayera sentado y haciendo un gesto de dolor.

—Auch, eso no era necesario—se quejó sobándose la espalda baja.

El rubio rodó los ojos y después habló—: Te había dicho que te fueras.

—Y yo no había accedido—instó cruzándose de brazos aun desde el piso.

—Podría congelarte.

—Me lo han dicho.

Ambos permanecieron viéndose retadores, los ojos verdes y los ojos grises chocaban con intensidad peligrosa, y después de breves instantes, el príncipe cedió.

—Bien—dijo y se giró para caminar con pisadas fuertes hacia un sendero que desviaba el camino directo al bosque de la derecha, donde podían verse las copas de los árboles moviéndose tal vez por un animal introducido en ellas.

Harry decidió no seguirlo y se levantó diciéndose que por hoy había bastado la corta visita y que ya tendría tiempo para explorar mejor el lugar.

Entrando a los pasillos sin necesidad de empujar la puerta (o romperla) porque seguía totalmente abierta, caminó con parsimonia hasta que notó en los cuadros que decoraban los muros, una de las figuras que lo seguía campantemente.

—Hola—le dijo ésta al ver que se detenía.

—Hola—respondió Harry detallando a la ilustración; una chica de cara redonda con ojos de gran tamaño.

— ¿Qué eres?

Parpadeó— ¿Qué?

—Yo soy Luna Lovegood, un retrato ¿Y tú...?

—Ah, Harry Potter, un...humano—dijo sintiéndose raro al explicarlo de ese modo.

—Oh, sí, lo había notado, eres como el príncipe, pero quería asegurarme—indicó—Ahora que hay alguien como él, Draco ya no se sentirá tan solo.

— ¿Lo llamas por su nombre? —dijo con cierto asombro, pues no había escuchado a nadie más llamarlo así.

— ¿Tu no?

—Eh ¿No? —señaló como si fuese lo más obvio.

—Pues deberías—sugirió con una sonrisa—así te resultará más fácil.

— ¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó extrañado pero el dibujo cruzó por el filo del marco de una pintura de aves y ya no lo vio más.

—Adiós—susurró antes de retomar sus pasos.

. . .

—Bueno, ya no es tan malo—se dijo Harry al día siguiente, al descubrir que veía bien sin necesidad de usar lentes.

Estaba apoyado en el alfeizar de una ventana del séptimo piso, desde allí observaba el paisaje que brindaba el sol de media tarde, oculto tras ligeras nubes que se transportaban con el viento.

Aun sentía la necesidad de ingerir alimentos, pero no tenía hambre; era como saber patinar, pero no tener pista (Hipotéticamente hablando, porque él resultó ser un desastre en ese campo).

Y hablando de patinaje...

Lo admitía, el paisaje no era lo único que Harry estaba mirando.

En todo el espacio que sobraba en los alrededores del castillo, la silueta de Draco se deslizaba con facilidad de un extremo al otro sobre el hielo, agregando de vez en cuando un sencillo giro o algún movimiento técnico utilizando sus piernas.

Y bueno...se veía bien.

Había sido mera casualidad habérselo topado patinando, y sin saber por qué, permaneció en esa posición tratando de desentrañar con sus propias connotaciones, un poco más de lo que representaba el príncipe Draco Malfoy ¿Podría lograr eso con tan solo ver la precisión en sus movimientos? Pues para su propia sorpresa, sí.

Draco era el tipo de persona autosuficiente, o le había tocado serlo, con modos calculados y firmes se desenvolvía como digno miembro de la realeza; no parecía sociable, o eso pensó hasta que lo vio tocando una tonada en piano para los pobladores. Y todos (incluyendo los cuadros del castillo) parecían tenerle un cierto aprecio ¿Se lo habría ganado o habrían sido hechizados para tratarlo de esa forma?

Quizá podría estar siendo un poco prejuicioso, después de todo solo había cruzado pocas palabras con el rubio, ni siquiera se lo podía denominar pláticas a los encuentros verbales que ellos han tenido, pero no es como si Draco facilitara las cosas tampoco.

Él parecía estar rodeado de una corteza de hielo impenetrable (y no se refería al castillo), una capa que lo cubría de la empatía y emociones fuertes, siempre imperturbable, siempre tan neutral.

Y para su desgracia, eso a Harry le desesperaba e intrigaba en misma proporción.

Pero no es como si fuese a hacer algo al respecto. Se limitaría a convivir en aquel lugar unos cuantos días más hasta descubrir cómo marcharse pasando por los obstáculos que mencionó Ron, y no sucedería nada más que eso.

...

—Quiero aprender a patinar.

Draco detuvo su paseo al reparar en la voz que le solicitaba aquel pedido. Viró la cabeza en esa dirección y en su campo de visión apareció el hombre del pelo alborotado sin llevar colocadas sus gafas como de costumbre, al parecer la magia del lugar ya estaba haciendo efecto en él.

—Sé que la incompetencia es difícil de llevar, pero ¿Qué te hace pensar que a mí me interesa? —le respondió con su típico gesto de enarcar una ceja.

Harry apretó los labios y pensó en el error que había cometido al hacer caso a las sugerencias de Ron y Hermione cuando les mencionó su dilema interno sobre conocer a Draco—Me refiero a que tú puedes enseñarme a patinar.

La expresión petulante en el perfilado rostro pasó a ser una de absoluta diversión— ¿Perdón? ¿Y por qué debería?

—Porque no tienes nada mejor que hacer. Has estado patinando durante casi todo el día—soltó un tanto hosco, buscando no quedar en ridículo, o no tanto al menos.

Todo rastro de emoción desapareció y en su lugar se hizo presente la bien conocida neutralidad—No creas que por haber estado dos días aquí ya conoces qué es lo que hago o no—le dijo con tono áspero, y luego lo miró de arriba abajo, analizándolo—Pero puede que tengas razón.

Harry no se dio cuenta de en qué se había metido, pero le quedó bastante claro, cuando, en cuestión de segundos, Draco tomó su mano y lo condujo por encima del lago congelado, primero despacio y después adquiriendo velocidad hasta ir más rápido, y más, y más...

—Mierda—exclamó mientras palidecía.

A base de arrastrones y caídas, Harry aguantó las ''clases'', y en lugar de tener avances en su habilidad de patinaje creía haberse ganado severos traumas que le impedirían volver a pisar una pista de hielo.

—Oye—dijo jadeante ¿Quién diría que ser física y psicológicamente maltratado mientras patinas cansara tanto? —Escucha, si en verdad no querías hacerlo, solo tenías que...

—Oh, vaya que quería—le respondió el otro mirando de soslayo un leve chichón que Harry llevaba en la frente.

Claramente molesto, objetó—: No entiendo de qué te sirve, igualmente esto se curará cuando entre al castillo.

Draco lo soltó y dio un giro empezando a patinar de espaldas, quedando así cara a cara con el pelinegro—Puede ser, pero eso no me quita la satisfacción—le dijo como si no fuera gran cosa—Y me lo debías por haber roto mi puerta.

Había olvidado ese detalle— ¡Pero no te costó nada repararla!

—Aun así, la rompiste—inquirió calmo, y luego se detuvo repentinamente, provocando que Harry (que aún no dominaba el patinaje teniendo en cuenta que lo único que aprendió aquel día fue a caer con estilo) no pudiera controlar la fuerza con la que iba y chocara directamente sus cuerpos.

Draco se tambaleó, pero mantuvo el equilibrio—Si que eres obtuso, Harry.

Y el mundo se paró.

Mientras veía al rubio limpiar los trozos de hielo de su túnica y zapatos, él no podía hacer otra cosa que sentir a su corazón trepando por su garganta. Le había puesto increíblemente nervioso el hecho de que Draco lo llamara por su nombre de pila.

—Ehh...ehh... ¡Fue tu culpa! ¡T-tú te detuviste! —titubeó enfático, ni siquiera él mismo sabía de qué estaban hablando.

El contrario lo miró como si tuviese serpientes en vez de cabello y luego dijo—: Si no me detenía iba a terminar en el techo de alguna casa, y no estoy con ánimos de producir una escalera de hielo para bajarme.

Si antes se sentía perdido, ahora ya ni sabía de en donde estaba parado, así que, para estar seguro, Harry miró sus pies— ¿De qué techo estás habl...

Sucedió en cámara lenta, el piso comenzó a temblar al mismo tiempo que el ocaso arrojaba su último rayo de sol. Del hielo empezaron a emerger las distintas casas que había visto la noche anterior, surgían lento y en conjunto, como si les diesen tiempo a él y a Draco para apreciar tan maravilloso espectáculo. Ellos estaban parados justo sobre la plaza, algo que el príncipe ya habría sabido con anticipación, por lo que solo se elevaron unos pocos centímetros de su posición inicial, a tan solo unos pasos de la inmensa fuente que arrojaba polvo de hielo escarchado y copos de nieve que se desprendían para circular por el aire, curiosamente rondando solo dentro del espacio que abarcaba la plaza.

Las personas artificiales hicieron acto de presencia abriendo sus puertas en los callejones transversales al centro del pueblo, y como algo cotidiano, empezaron a caminar o patinar dando inicio a su vida diaria.

Harry sentía que la luminosidad turquesa y jade estaba más brillosa que nunca.

—Valen la pena ¿No es verdad? —dijo Draco a sus espaldas.

—Sí—contestó embelesado, sin entender el trasfondo de la pregunta.

Algo que lamentaría más tarde.

...

— ¿A dónde vas?

Era una noche oscura, una de las pocas que se apreciaban con un cielo despejado, y en los días que ya llevaba en aquel sitio, Harry no había podido contemplar un firmamento tan lleno de estrellas y de luna llena como aquel.

El príncipe detuvo sus pasos en medio del sendero que llevaba al bosque y giró— ¿Por qué iba a decírtelo?

—Porque pienso acompañarte.

Draco sonrió ante las palabras del pelinegro y se encogió de hombros—Entonces averígualo por ti mismo.

Tomando eso como una invitación, se acercó hasta posicionarse junto al príncipe y juntos empezaron a caminar hacia la parte trasera del castillo, aquella en la que se desarrollaba un gran bosque espeso con criaturas que solían hacer ruidos en las noches, y que Harry no había explorado por estar muy entretenido conociendo hasta lo más recóndito del pueblo congelado.

—Si alguno intenta atacarte, procura mantener la calma—le susurró Draco por lo bajo.

Harry no supo si aquello era en broma, pero de todas formas hizo una nota mental en su cabeza.

Caminaron hasta que los árboles se hicieron tan frondosos al punto de no poder ver la extensión del castillo. Sentían claramente cómo algunas bestias los acechaban entre los arbustos, pero ninguna se atrevía a atacarlos, incluso se podían distinguir sus potentes ojos azules por entre las plantas, ramas y flores.

Sin prisa, pronto llegaron a un claro despejado en donde una única nube arrojaba copos invernales de gran tamaño.

—Los cuadros en el castillo dicen que de dónde vienes usualmente comen otras cosas distintas al hielo.

—Si...

—Bien—el rubio señaló con la cabeza los copos que caían grácilmente al piso—Estos son distintos a los que como normalmente. Pruébalos.

Harry miró las formas simétricas descender con lentitud desde el cielo, y se acercó para tomar una con sus firmes manos que ya no sentían frío—De acuerdo...—murmuró antes de hacer caso a la petición del otro y llevar una esquina a su boca.

Cerró los ojos cuando masticó. Y cuando los volvió a abrir tenía frente a si a Draco mirándolo ansioso y complacido, con una sutil sonrisa en sus rosados labios y el reflejo de la luna clavado en sus ojos.

Quizás fue el copo, eso no lo sabía. Pero en ese momento algo golpeó dentro de su cabeza y corazón, y fue así como comprendió, que le gustaba Draco Malfoy.

...

Era extraño precisar el tiempo cronológico en ese lugar, y no es que fuese difícil, pero su nuevo horario de siestas en el día y estar despierno en la noche solía confundirlo aun después de que ya haya pasado un buen tiempo en el sitio.

—Entonces... ¿No piensas irte? —dijo Ron antes de soltar un ''¡Auch!'' por el pellizco de Hermione.

Él sonrió—Si, Ron, planeo irme, solo que no por ahora. Creo que ya era tiempo de obtener unas merecidas vacaciones—anunció quitado de la pena mientras acomodaba sus extremidades en el reposabrazos del sofá.

—Oh, bueno, entonces mientras estás aquí deberías aprovechar—dijo Hermione sin mirar directamente a Harry.

—Eh, sí, eso trato.

—Se refiere a que pases más tiempo con Draco—de pronto, Luna apareció por un borde del cuadro de Hermione y se colocaron las dos estando un poco apretujadas—Hola chicos—saludó.

—Hola luna—respondieron todos al unísono, incluido Neville desde su pintura en la esquina opuesta del salón.

— ¿Pasar tiempo con Draco?—retomó Harry sonrojándose levemente.

— ¿Para qué lo haría? —preguntó Ron sin comprender, y luego...—Ohhh.

— ¿Qué? ¿''Ohhh'' qué?

Los tres retratos se miraron y fue Ron quien habló.

—Este...compañero, no te ofendas ni nada, pero ¿Te gusta el príncipe?

El hombre guardó silencio y esperó. Y continuó esperando, y esperando...

— ¡No es cierto! ¿Cómo...? ¿Es porque no hay más humanos, es eso?

— ¡Ron!

—Pero Hermione, cuando me lo dijiste ¡Creí que estabas bromeando!

—Pues ya ves que no.

—Yo siempre lo supe—intervino Luna con absoluta sinceridad—Porque de otra forma ¿Por qué Harry habría terminado aquí sin hacer ningún esfuerzo?

—Quieres decir—comentó él—que la razón por la que aparecí aquí ¿es por Draco?

La chica asintió—Estoy completamente segura. Ambos son iguales.

Sin evitarlo, el pelinegro giró los ojos—Ya lo sé, los dos somos humanos ¡Qué coincidencia!

—No me refería a eso.

Y todos se quedaron callados.

Todavía en la esquina, Neville atravesó el borde de su cuadro y apareció dentro del lienzo de Ron.

—Esperen, esperen—dijo a todos—Creo que me estoy desviando. Ambos son hombres, pero ¿cuándo preguntaron si le gustaba el príncipe se referían como amigo o...?

—La segunda opción, Neville—le interrumpió Hermione.

—Ah.

Y ya nadie habló.

...

—Hablé con los cuadros ayer.

Harry escupió el agua de su copa.

Ignorándolo, Draco continuó—: Me han dicho que piensas quedarte por más tiempo ¿Eso es verdad?

Aliviado, se limpió la boca con su túnica (Ahora de tonos azul y blanco) y asintió colocando la copa sobre la larga mesa del gran comedor—Sí ¿Por?

—Porque si es así...—dejó la frase al aire y se levantó de su lugar—Acompáñame.

Harry se extrañó, pero se apresuró en tomar el poco líquido que quedaba en su copa y trotó hasta alcanzar e igualar el paso de Draco.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó.

—Ya lo verás.

A partir de eso, solo se limitó a seguirlo por los pasillos que conducían a la salida. A Harry se le ocurrió que quizá el príncipe iba a llegar más allá del pasaje que lo atrajo al castillo. Aunque algo le decía que no sería así.

Antes de llegar a la entrada, Draco hizo un movimiento con los dedos extendiendo su brazo izquierdo y una de las grandes puertas se abrió dándoles paso al jardín del castillo, o al menos a la parte que contenía las esculturas de los animales, la fuente y uno que otro árbol y arbusto; ya que el bosque solo salía en la noche.

Los dos pasaron junto a la aldaba con forma de serpiente, y se encaminaron, esquivando esculturas y arbustos, directamente hacia la fuente.

Draco se antepuso frente a la increíble pileta tallada con gusto exquisito y adornada con prismas de cristal que proyectaban luz multicolor reflejada en el piso y alrededores. Como quien dice, digna de un rey.

—Entiendo que también haces magia—habló Draco, de repente.

—Hacía—aclaró—desde que me aparecí sin mi varita...

— ¿Cómo era?

— ¿Perdón?

— ¿Cómo era tu varita?

—Bueno, era de acebo; veintiocho centímetros; flexible, y su núcleo era con pluma de fénix...—no entendía por qué Draco le preguntaba aquello ¿Podría ser que la haya encontrado?

—Mmm...—emitió con su boca y posó sus manos en dos cristales especialmente multicolores que tenía la fuente. La cara puntiaguda mostró absoluta concentración y de la pila empezó a borbotar chorros de agua de forma irregular, hasta que, luego de casi un minuto, el agua dejó de caer y en su lugar fue formando una esfera en la punta, como una pelota gigante cubierta de tanta agua que no se distinguía su color. Harry miró cómo esa pelota se cristalizaba hasta ser de hielo y prestó atención a Draco; en el sol su cabello brillaba y su palidez era más latente, su rostro de perfil era perfecto, y las manos que sostenían esos prismas era grandes y estilizadas...

—...que funciona igual.

Reaccionó— ¿Qué?

El príncipe por fin se apartó de la pila y de los prismas, y rodó los ojos acercando las manos hacia la esfera que levitaba hacia él—Decía que no contiene los elementos como tal, sino algo así como simuladores, no es exactamente lo mismo, pero te aseguro que funciona igual.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Torciendo la boca, Draco tomó con sus manos heladas las suyas y así colocó la bola de hielo sobre sus palmas.

—Tócala—le dijo.

Harry obedeció sin rechistar y con cierto cuidado acercó su dedo índice a la superficie lisa, en cuanto su piel hizo contacto con el hielo, este se dividió de forma extraña, las líneas resquebrajadas no formaban una fragmentación cualquiera, sino que dibujaban copos de nieve diminutos y distintos en torno a toda la circunferencia.

—Sí, esa es una de mis partes favoritas, pero nada como lo que está dentro—escuchó decir a su acompañante.

Ansioso por saber el contenido, el pelinegro aplicó un poco más de presión y los copos se desprendieron como dientes de león en el aire, surcando con el viento. Pero no prestó tanta atención al hecho, tan concentrado como estaba en apreciar el objeto que se encontraba protegido por la esfera.

Era...su varita. Aunque en realidad no, literalmente no lo era, pero la forma, la textura, se sentía como la suya, increíblemente hasta sentía el cosquilleo que le producía cuando estaba entre sus dedos.

— ¿Te gusta? Más vale que sí porque cuando el fénix despierte en la noche no va a estar muy contento de que le falte una pluma a su cola—dijo Draco aparentemente despreocupado, pero en el fondo al pendiente de la reacción del otro.

Y Harry no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Sucede que, muchas veces de forma cómica, tu mente se ofusca cuando tus sentimiento y emociones salen a flote, volviéndose casi tangibles, o al menos muchos los sienten así. El caso es que cuando eso pasa, el cuerpo, cerebro o entidad divina, te impulsa a una acción que representa en su máxima expresión tu sentir, y en ese caso Harry estaba extremadamente feliz, contento, satisfecho, alegre...

Y ahora, a eso agréguenle que le gusta (y un poco más) el príncipe Draco Malfoy.

¿Adivinaron? Seguramente sí.

Harry lo besó.

...

—Amigo...solo fue un beso en la mejilla, digo, habría sido peor si lo besabas en la boca—Ron, desde el cuadro de Hermione, simuló tener un escalofrío.

— ¡Pero fue igual de incómodo!

— ¿Cómo de incómodo?—preguntó la ex-profesora de transformaciones.

—No lo sé, Draco se quedó callado y luego se fue sin decir nada. Hubiese preferido que me golpeara—suspiró.

—O que te congelara—aportó Ron.

—Puedes hablar con él—dijo Hermione—Solo actúa normal, y trata de no ir directo al punto como la primera vez—soltó con gracia.

— ¿Ustedes lo vieron?

— ¿Qué parte de ''podemos ir a toodos los cuadros'' no entendiste?

Harry rio suave, negando con la cabeza.

...

Tal como había dicho Hermione, actuar normal había sido la mejor opción, pues, aunque eludían el día en que Harry obtuvo su varita de hielo, las cosas seguían tal cual.

Se estaba volviendo rutina pasear con Draco, ya sea en el pueblo o en el bosque. Con las personas de hielo solía mantener pláticas o hacer el mero intento de patinar decentemente, todo eso mientras escuchaba las melodiosas notas musicales que Draco emitía desde su piano; en el bosque en cambio, solo eran ellos dos, paseaban por entre los árboles con diferentes frutos y las flores de distintas clases, además, los animales, ya acostumbrados a su intrusión, dejaron de ocultarse y ahora paseaban cómodamente por el lugar, permitiéndose ver esplendorosos y exóticos con el brillo lunar sobre su cuerpo de cristal. Esa paz y armonía era la que más apreciaba el azabache, y aunque las visitas al pueblo no eran malas ni aburridas, prefería pasar esos momentos con Draco; tal y como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Pero empezaba a sentir que aquello no le bastaba. Deseaba tomar la mano de Draco, mirar su rostro y apreciarlo sin reservas. Tocarlo, besarlo, pero si algo le había asegurado el príncipe antes de que empezaran de nuevo a hablar con normalidad, es que jamás obtendría un beso real.

—Ron era el encargado de enseñarme sobre criaturas, seguramente lo conoces, está en la sala de tu dormitorio—el rubio miró a Harry esperando un asentimiento y cuando lo obtuvo continuó—: Puedo decir que no era malo, lo crearon para no ser un pésimo maestro así que...—se encogió de hombros—Aunque es distinto lo que él me decía a verlo así en su entorno—amplió los brazos y concentró su vista en un hipogrifo que rebuscaba alimento entre los arbustos—. Algunos tienen nombre, ese es Buckbeak. Cuando era niño me rasguñó el brazo y mis...padres quisieron derretirlo, pero se los impedí, aunque de todas formas solo se derretiría si ellos...—detuvo su narración cuando, al pasar bajo un árbol de manzanas, una gota de agua cayó en su cara.

—Quizá vaya a llover—dijo Harry mirando el cielo despejado, y a la vez tratando de quitar pensamientos innecesarios de su mente anhelante. Ante el mutismo del otro, regresó la vista y se encontró con la preocupación plasmada en el rostro puntiagudo.

—Aquí nunca llueve—soltó Draco repentinamente brusco y se marchó no sin antes mirar prolongadamente el árbol de manzanas.

Harry permaneció allí sin comprender.

...

—No sé por qué tanto escándalo, solo era una gota de agua—bramó Ron luciendo exasperado.

—El hielo puede estarse derritiendo—dijo Hermione, preocupada y cruzada de brazos.

— ¿Cómo?—expresó Neville desde su cuadro que ahora estaba junto a los otros dos, pues había pedido a Harry que lo moviera hasta esa posición.

—Quizá por que el príncipe también se derrite—aportó luna que aparecía concurridamente en esa habitación, dentro del cuadro del profesor de herbología.

Harry muchas veces no entendía lo que decía la chica, así que se concentró en Hermione— ¿Y que significa que el hielo se derrita?

—Tengo mis hipótesis, pero sería mejor si buscas por ti mismo en las habitaciones de las mazmorras.

—Pero, Hermione, ahí duerme Draco—recalcó Ron como si la mujer hubiese olvidado ese ''pequeño'' detalle.

—No digo en su habitación exacta, sino en las habitaciones anexas que hay allí, de seguro encontraras más información. Cuando era niño, Draco solía escribir muchas cartas—dijo con aire melancólico.

No muy seguro, Harry miró a todos los retratos que mostrar su aprobación con un encogimiento de hombros, un gesto de cabeza, o sonriendo ampliamente—De acuerdo.

Y se marchó.

...

 _No sé a dónde fueron, pero espero vuelvan pronto, siento muchos deseos de enviarles esta carta, pero no sé a dónde. No importa, quería contarles algo asombroso, el día de ayer, cuando me llevaron a la aldea ¿Recuerdan que los pobladores eran cubos de hielo? ¡Pues ya no! ¡Casi parecen de carne y hueso! pero siguen siendo azules._

 _Una persona azul me habló, dijo que ellos agradecían que por ustedes ahora tenían más vida al igual que yo. No entendí bien pero no me agradó esa persona._

 _Otra vez me habló la persona azul, todos ellos parecían estarse derritiendo y les pregunté por qué, me dijeron que eso solo duraría hasta que yo deje de ser cálido, y otra vez, no entendí._

 _¿Cuándo vuelven? creo estar muy solo a pesar de que tengo al pueblo y al castillo, aunque para ser sincero, no se siente muy diferente._

 _No hay mucho que hacer aquí, he pensado en salir y buscarlos, pero sé que no debo hacerlo._

 _Creo que se enojarán cuando vean que estoy gastando todo el pergamino que teníamos para mandar cartas, pero es más cómodo escribir así que tallar en el hielo, brilla y no se entiende._

 _Hace un día muy frío, pero todos los días aquí son muy fríos, o eso me ha dicho el cuadro de Cho que me habla del clima, porque yo no puedo sentir el frío, siempre he estado con él, yo soy frío._

 _Cuando los veía a tí y a mamá manejar el hielo, pensaba que era magnífico y yo deseaba hacerlo, por eso ahora solo los imito, ni siquiera sé si en verdad me gusta._

 _Pregunto cuando vuelven y nadie me sabe responder, quizá porque no hay respuesta, o no una que yo desee escuchar._

 _He dejado varias cartas en el castillo, creo que si permanecen allí guardo una parte de lo que alguna vez fui, porque al día siguiente ya no seguiré siéndolo._

 _El tiempo va tan lento, aunque solo para mí, para las personas del pueblo el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido._

 _Me duele todo, pero no estoy herido ni golpeado, solo es raro, y ni siquiera me importa. Antes escribir me aliviaba, pero ahora ya no sé por qué lo hago._

 _Hoy intenté salir, llegué hasta la montaña y formé un pasaje. No le dije nada a nadie, porque pensaba huir, pero cuando estuve a punto de salir..._

 _Ya entiendo, ustedes nunca se fueron, permanecen aquí._

 _Ustedes también intentaron huir._

...

Harry releyó absorto cada una de esas cartas encontradas en un solo cajón, seguramente habría más en otros muebles y en todo el castillo, pero no hacía falta leerlas, ya había comprendido...

—Draco...—susurró con una mano en el puente de su nariz, entendiendo todo en un grato momento de erudición.

Los padres de Draco, los ''reyes'', se fueron porque sin ser conscientes se habían condenado ellos mismo al dar vida al pueblo, mantenerlos así robaba un poco de su alma, y los volvía inhumanos en cierta forma, dejaban de lado los sentimientos y sensaciones, y solo existían porque no podían morir. Por eso les fue tan fácil tener un hijo solo para para poder escapar, sin llegar a quererlo realmente o a dejar de hacerlo con el tiempo. La mortalidad es de humanos, y al perderla dejas de ser uno.

No era el castillo el que te curaba y te brindaba más años, eran sus personas, eran sus aldeanos los que te daban vida y a la vez te quitaban humanidad a cambio de una vaga ilusión de poder.

Los reyes nunca se habían ido, ellos simplemente se extinguieron al querer escapar de su realidad dejando a su hijo con la maldición a cuestas. Las personas de hielo en un inicio solo eran bloques que los entretenían con movimientos inútiles, después fueron adoptando rasgos más humanos, y cuando absorbieron todo del rey y la reina, esto los volvió casi tal cual ellos, lo único que los diferenciaba era el hielo.

Y Draco lo sabía, él lo había comprendido y en lugar de actuar contra los pobladores se había resignado a su destino, a vivir por siempre para vigilar la aldea, o a desaparecer si intentaba escapar.

Encerrado en una prisión de hielo.

Era tan abstracta la libertad, él podría haber jurado que el príncipe era libre, cuando era que en realidad jamás supo serlo.

Y ahora entendía por qué las personas se estaban derritiendo.

Draco se estaba volviendo cálido.

Porque Draco empezaba a querer, a él, a Harry.

Draco sentía y eso lo estaba volviendo humano, estaba apropiándose de la humanidad que su pueblo robó a sus padres y la que a él le faltó, producto de un intento desesperado de libertad del rey y la reina, más no de amor.

Pero ¿Qué hacer? Quería liberarlo, deseaba hacerlo y bastaría con besarlo y compartir la calidez que él mismo sentía con solo tocar su piel, oler su cabello y mirar sus ojos...pero a cambio de eso Draco perdería su longevidad y sería una muerte instantánea. Aunque perecería sintiendo por pocos momentos lo que es ser realmente libre, simplemente humano, y absolutamente amado.

También había otra opción: marcharse como decidió desde un principio. Pero si dejaba a Draco sólo con su amado pueblo, fingiendo que él jamás deparó en ese castillo, el futuro del príncipe, o su eternidad, sería terminar existiendo sin más, sin un sentido, sin una vida...

Y entonces, Harry lo decidió.

 _ ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_  
 _ **Copos de Nieve**_  
 _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

En una de las habitaciones de Gryffindor, en el castillo más especial de toda Escocia, un chico se levantó con la extraña sensación de un cuerpo desvaneciéndose en sus brazos mientras una intensa calidez hormigueaba sobre sus labios. Con una excitación, euforia y tristeza que se entremezclaban y licuaban dentro de sí, provocándole lágrimas que salían sin obstrucción ni pena de sus ojos esmeralda, se incorporó en su cama llevándose una mano a su corazón desbocado.

Las quimeras son sueños o ilusiones producto de la imaginación y el anhelo, y muchas veces se presentan como tal, estando dentro del mundo de Morfeo.

Pero una quimera no llega porque lo pides, llega sin avisar y a veces es molesta y la ignoras o la niegas.

Tal y como hizo Harry, que solo sacudió la cabeza tratando de espantar los residuos inconexos de aquel sueño, e intentó volver a dormir.

En el exterior, los copos de nieve caían desde el cielo, y si bien es cierto que no existen dos que sean iguales, esa noche se presentó una excepción:

Hermosos, simétricos y uniformes, ambos cayeron al mismo tiempo y se separaron para dirigirse cada cual a su destino; el uno traspasó el lago y después la ventana con cortinas verdes que ocultaban una habitación, como si fuese incorpóreo o algo efímero; lo mismo hizo el otro copo, atravesó el vidrio de una de las torres y se adentró a un cuarto escarlata.

Ambos, simultáneamente, se condujeron a su objetivo.

Harry y Draco suspiraron entre sueños sintiendo como el frío en su frente pasaba a ser una confortante calidez que conducía hacia su pecho, en donde estaba su corazón.

Todo Hogwarts tendría que estar preparado para lo que se avecinaría próximamente.

* * *

Bien, hice esto como un pequeño (no tanto) festejo de navidad, pero me tardé porque a la vez quería que fuese mi regalo de cumpleaños (que era el 15 y aun así me tardé xd) pero lo que importa es que al fin está terminado (más de 11000 palabras papu)

Quizá para algunos no es nada pero yo nunca había hecho un one-shot tan largo ^^'

En fin, a todos los que leyeron les diré una feliz navidad atrasada y un año mucho mejor que el anterior ?￢ﾝﾤ?

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
